Kamen Rider EVA
by SteveElOtaku
Summary: Shinji Ikari becomes Kamen Rider EVA-01 when given a transformation belt by NERV to battle the Angels.  Can he prevent Third Impact and save the planet?  Or will he bring about the armageddon he dreams about each night? Rated T, may go to M later.
1. Chapter 1

Kamen Rider EVA

Chapter 1: The Revelation

The future soon…?

The world was black, burnt like the barrel of a gun. The seas ran thick and orange, like the blood of some great unknown beast. Great skeletal figures stood crucified against a harsh, uncaring sun. The moon shone with a crimson scar. A blue-haired girl walked down the beach, the orange liquid washing over her feet. Her eyes gleamed like rubies in the bloody starlight, against a world forsaken. Her dress lay in tatters about her, splattered with orange and crimson.

"Shinji…what have you done?"

The present. Tokyo-3.

Shinji Ikari waited at a phone, trying to reach a woman. Not for the first time in his life, he was having a hard time reaching her, but this time it wasn't his fault. The giant alien tearing apart the harbor had something to do with it.

Shinji was the sort of boy many people dreaded having. He was short, skinny, and slightly effeminate, his pale skin making him look even more vulnerable. He was not one for conflict of any sort, and he was the sort of person who decided they liked chocolate after being told that vanilla was inferior to it. Shinji didn't dispute things like this. He just went along with them. He was also utterly afraid of everything. Shinji sometimes felt he spent his life running, but he couldn't help it as he felt utterly helpless.

The boy hung up the phone, muttering:

"So much for that. Why did my dad even ask me to come? It's not like I'm going to be picked up. He didn't care enough to raise me, so he certainly doesn't probably care about me getting there."

Shinji was supposed to be meeting Misato Katsuragi, an agent for NERV, the organization where his father, Gendo, worked. Shinji had a shaky relationship with his father, who largely ignored him. But Shinji had other things on his mind, namely the nightmare he'd had this morning.

_What was that place? That burned world, those orange seas…and who was that girl? How did she know my name?_

Meanwhile, the UN special forces were proceeding to be utterly thrashed by the creature in the harbor, a tall, slender, birdlike thing, whose grim, beaked face evoked a plague mask. Its laser beams carved through tanks like they were butter.

At that moment however, a car finally pulled up beside Shinji.

"Hop in!" yelled a young woman. Finally, Misato had arrived.

And not a moment too soon, as a tank flew over the car.

Meanwhile, at NERV…

"Damn it!" screamed the UN general. "Does nothing we throw at this thing work? Bullets, bombs, lasers…it's all useless!"

A figure in the shadows smirked behind his clasped hands.

"Perhaps," said the figure, "it is time to activate Project EVA."

"I'm not trying it your way, Ikari, until I'm sure nothing else works. Fire the N2 mine!"

As Misato and Shinji were driving, the N2 mine went off, engulfing the alien in a large cloud of smoke and fire, and causing their vehicle to flip.

"Damn! Shinji, can you help me right this thing?"

A bit of pushing later, and the two were on their way to NERV.

10 minutes later.

"So, did your father tell you why he wanted you to go to NERV?"

Shinji sighed.

"He never tells me anything."

And it was technically true. Gendo spent all his time working. He occasionally sent money so Shinji wouldn't starve, but it was hardly an ideal relationship.

"Um, Miss Katsuragi?" asked Shinji.

"What is it, Shinji? Oh, call me Misato."

"Why _did _my father want me to come here?"

Shinji found himself reading some lengthy manuals he didn't quite understand, but he got the general feeling that his father needed a guinea pig for some ethically questionable piece of equipment.

And Shinji was quite correct. In the NERV control centre, Gendo watched as the N2 mine failed utterly to dent the monster.

"Well, gentlemen?"

"Fine," muttered the general. "Use the damn project."

A voice came in on the intercom.

"Your son is here, Mr. Ikari."

Gendo smirked. _Perfect._

Shinji entered a lab, where he found his father waiting with a small metal case.

"Hello, Shinji."

"Hello, father."

Gendo sprung the catches on the case, revealing a belt.

"As you know, Shinji, there's a monster attacking the harbor. It is an Angel, one of the creatures that destroyed Japan 10 years ago, during Second Impact. NERV requires you to done this belt, and harness the EVA-01 armor. I'm sure Misato has filled you in on the details."

Misato blushed.

"Ok Shinji, the EVA-01 armor is short for Evangelion armor 1. It is meant to enhance human abilities to fight the Angels. Only some are able to wear it." She showed a short, but slightly menacing video.

"So what makes you think I can?" asked Shinji.

"My research." replied Gendo.

"No." said Shinji.

"You must use it." said Gendo.

"No. I'm not doing this. I'm not doing this for you. That thing nearly killed me. I want to get out of here! I don't belong here! You can't make me wear that armor!

"Very well. Send in Rei."

Misato looked shocked.

"She's still injured! The armor might kill her."

Gendo simply glared.

Five minutes later, a gurney was wheeled in. A girl lay in the gurney, her eye and body covered in bandages, her blue hair slipping through the gaps. Shinji looked on in horror. She was the girl from his dream—how could she be here? Then the cart fell over. Shinji rushed over to help her—but her blood stained his hands.

_I mustn't run. I mustn't run. _thought Shinji.

Shinji said two words.

"I'll do it."

Clipping on the belt, Shinji couldn't help but feel he was making a mistake. But maybe, just maybe, it was time to stop running.

"Ok, so how do I activate this thing?" asked Shinji.

"Just say EVA-01, Henshin!" replied Misato.

Shinji stood on the elevator. He took a deep breath, and yelled out.

"EVA-01! HENSHIN!"

The sensation overwhelmed him. From the belt extended a sort of "skin", which then covered itself in purple and green armor plates. A long purple scarf appeared around his neck. Great fins emerged from his shoulders. His hands became steel gauntlets. Finally, a metal helmet clamped over his head, and a single horned emerged. Finally, the eyes of the helmet flicked on. Shinji felt scared, but somehow, excited, as the elevator shot him up towards the surface.

_I've spent my whole life running. Ever since my mother died, my life's been lonely and meaningless. Maybe you can't change the world wearing a costume. Maybe my dad's a jerk, but he's probably got my best interests at heart. I'd just wish he'd care more._

Shinji's thoughts were interrupted as the elevator opened to the night, and the Angel stood before him, ready to fight.

Misato's voice crackled in his ear.

"It may take some time to get used to the suit. Try walking."

Shinji walked a few steps, but tripped. The Angel took advantage of this, blasting him backwards into the elevator.

"Oh no!" yelled Misato. The blast had knocked Shinji down for the count.

Or so it seemed. Just then, the helmet's eyes glowed red. The mouth shield split, revealing teeth. And Shinji's entire body glowed. An unearthly howl split the night skies as Shinji charged the Angel.

But it was ready for him. A hexagonal shield appeared, blocking Shinji's every move.

"An AT field?" exclaimed Misato. "Shinji! None of your attacks will work until you can break the field!"

But Shinji couldn't hear her. His voice rang out like thunder.

"AT FIELD, SWITCH ON!"

A shield appeared in front of Shinji, dissolving the monster's barrier. Effortlessly, Shinji tore the barrier in two.

"There's no way he should be doing this!"

Gendo just smiled.

Shinji was far from finished. He leapt into the creature's face, and kicked it, knocking it to the ground.

"PROGRESSIVE KNIVES!"

Twin blades popped out of his shoulders. The blades roared in unison with his armor, and Shinji leapt into the Angel's chest, tearing away its armor. A bright red orb shone from the nightmarish creature's stomach.

"I'LL FINISH THIS!" howled Shinji, leaping into the air.

"RIDER KICK!"

Shinji's leg burst into flame, and he shot forward, like a bullet, straight through the core.

The creature howled once, and then wrapped itself around Shinji.

NERV looked on in horror. Had the beast taken Shinji with it?

Suddenly, an explosion went off, and in a shower of orange rain, Shinji stalked out, howling his victory to the city around him.

Gendo turned to his associates.

"Gentlemen, it seems the project was a success."


	2. Chapter 2: Click

Kamen Rider EVA

Chapter 2: Click

In the docking bay, Shinji stood trembling in his armor. He reached for the buckle of the belt, but the armor disappeared instantly, almost as if it knew what Shinji wanted. Trembling, he collapsed to the ground. Misato rushed to his side.

"Are you all right?"

Shinji breathed deeply.

"I should be. What was that liquid in my helmet? For a moment I thought it would drown me…"

"That's LCL," Misato replied. "It allows you not only to breathe better within the armor, but creates better synchronization between you and your equipment."

Somewhat inevitably, Gendo walked by, stared, and left.

"I guess you'll want to get back to your room, huh, Shinji?"

"Sure."

_Click._

Shinji's room at NERV was not something easily described beyond the word "white." Everything was white, just about, and the room had an almost unsettling functionality to it, as if it had been built by someone who begrudged the necessity of naps as a mere human flaw, and tried to construct the room with the mind of a machine. Or, as Shinji thought of it, "if Apple and IKEA went into business with HAL 9000." All of this would have been meaningless to Shinji as he lay awake, staring at the ceiling, had his other thoughts prevented him from having a peaceful rest.

_Huh…that girl…Rei. I saw her in my dreams. But-but-how? I've never met her before! _

…

_So why does it feel like I know her?_

Shinji's tape player whirred backwards.

_Click._

Gendo Ikari sat in his office, hands clasped, and he looked oddly relaxed. Doctor Fuyutsuki then entered the room.

Gendo sat up.

"What is it, Doctor?"

Fuyutsuki composed himself. He always lost his cool around Gendo. There was just something about the man. Maybe it was the shades. But more likely, it was the fact he could tell what Gendo was thinking half the time, and that scared him.

"I've come with my report on yesterday's events. Shinji's sync ratio with the armor…it's amazing."

He paused.

"But there's something troubling me. The Berserk mode. How could Shinji activate it so effortlessly?"

Gendo smirked.

"Perhaps that's something for your research…or Miss Akagi's. I'll be interested in seeing a final report once your conclusions have been drawn. Don't let me detain you."

Fuyutsuki got out of there as fast as he could. Gendo then pressed a small button underneath his desk.

_Click._

"The first step is underway."

Misato sat alone in her apartment, beer cans strewn about her futon as she laid back, sipping her third beer of the day. They say the eyes are a window to the soul, and that could not have been truer for Miss Katsuragi at that moment. In her eyes was absolute terror.

_Could I have really seen Shinji do that?_ She thought. _He always seemed passive, almost infuriatingly so…but there he was, almost demonic in the way he fought…downright bloodthirsty. It gives me the creeps just thinking about it._

She tried to take a sip, but her hand trembled, spilling beer down her tank top. Frantically, she tried dabbing at the spot, but only smeared it into a cross shape.

Misato took a shower, not wanting to look at anything that reminded her of the Angels. As the steam rose around her, she couldn't help but relax and feel secure. Then, it her like Second Impact.

_Shinji's alone…Maybe his rage is all he has to keep him company. It's not like he has any friends to be with, and his dad…well, he's Gendo. Maybe he should stay with me. Heaven knows he could probably use some guidance._

Stepping out of the shower, she grabbed a beer from the fridge.

"Yeah, right. Me, giving guidance."

_Click._


End file.
